


Lurking shadows

by KeyKnows



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque si algo se sabía sobre Pitch Black, no eran cosas buenas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lurking shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue escrito para el reto-concurso: Creando lo excepcional de FanFiction Chronicles, del que pueden aprender más aquí: http://fanfictionchronicles.jimdo.com/1er-reto-concurso-creando-lo-excepcional/
> 
> Advertencias: Parafilias.

Lurking Shadows

De entre todas las cosas que el Rey de las Pesadillas era —además de rey sin corona, además de espíritu marginado, además de espíritu sin creyentes, además de un incordio—, había ciertas cosas que muchos podrían y deberían pasar por alto.

No había muchos seres que reconocieran la existencia de Pitch Black, y de todos ellos ninguno conocía mucho sobre él.

¿Qué había que conocer? Se preguntarían casualmente algunos. Pitch era el _Boogeyman_ y con eso era más que suficiente información, no había nada que cuestionarse sobre su existencia. Si es que a ese patético intento de supervivencia se le podía llamar así, pues de entre todas las cosas que alguien podría preguntarse sobre él, había algunas un tanto más inquietantes que otras. Había algunas que en definitiva era mejor no saber.

Porque si algo se sabía sobre Pitch, no eran cosas buenas.

De entre ellas, era bien sabido que habitaba en las sombras, y que era fácil percatarse de su presencia. Sombras más oscuras que lo habitual, sombras más frías de lo que deberían, sombras acechantes que, en un descuido de la imaginación, bien podrían convertirse en monstros sedientos de sangre —o lo que fuera que asustara al interesado—.

De entre esas cosas también era bien sabido que Pitch no gustaba de la compañía de nadie y que tampoco la buscaba. Lo que resultaba por demás extraño si uno le ponía un poco de reflexión.

El espíritu del miedo llevaba mucho tiempo solo. Bastante tiempo olvidado, exiliando de la mente de los mortales; había pasado de representar el miedo de la humanidad ignorante a ser un cuento que se les dice a los niños que no quieren irse temprano a la cama. Y  lo más triste era que ni siquiera esos niños creían de verdad en él.

Excesivo tiempo llevaba ya en su existencia que no era notada más que por él mismo, pues los demás espíritus lo evitaban y no quedaba mortal que pudiera mirarle ¿No sería natural que buscara la compañía de alguien? ¿Qué se hartara de existir sin existir? ¿Qué deseara salir del limbo en que se sumergía?

Aun si fuera lo obvio, esas cosas no le iban a Picth Black. Deseaba ser temido de nuevo, no anhelaba compañía.

¿Por qué lo haría si ya tenía toda la que necesitaba?

De entre todas las cosas que se sabían sobre él, existía una que era mucho mejor no preguntar.

Los espíritus no evitaban a  Pitch por ser quien era; varios de ellos reconocían que su existencia, la del miedo atroz, era importante y absolutamente necesaria para proteger las vidas de los humanos. Pitch tenía una razón de ser y si en algún momento él mismo se diera cuenta de ello y de cuál era la forma correcta de utilizar su poder —el poco que le quedaba al menos—, más de uno lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Pero, por ahora, había buenos motivos para alejarse de él.

La soledad, el rechazo, la no-existencia. Armas poderosas que corrompen el corazón de los débiles y los no tan débiles.

Y Pitch era tremendamente débil.

Tanto que la única compañía que apreciaba era la de _ellas_. O ellos. O lo que fueran, el pronombre no importaba, lo importante era que _estaban_.

Y porque _estaban_ , porque le _veían_ , y porque en ocasiones le _temían_ , les _amaba_.

Les amaba como nunca había amado a nadie. Les amaba tanto que dolía. Y dolía tanto que el dolor de su soledad y desventura desaparecía con su cálido abrazo.

_Oh, como les amaba_.

Algunos sabían, porque esas cosas siempre llegan a saberse, del amor descontrolado que Pitch sentía por estas... _criaturas_ , si es que era la palabra apropiada. Y por esto mismo le evitaban. “La soledad al fin lo ha enloquecido” habría dicho alguien una vez si se hablara sobre esas cosas.

Mas no se hacía, así que era mejor mantenerse lejos del Rey de las pesadillas y hacer como si las sombras no fueran un poco más ominosas ahora que sabían lo que no dirían.

Pero Pitch, _ah_ , el pobre espíritu viejo, olvidado, débil y enamorado ¿Qué le importaban a él todos esos que no sabían sobre amor? ¿Qué le importaban cuando, sin haber pasado lo que él, le juzgaban de tal manera?

Y es que de haberlo pensando un poco, de haber estado menos enamorado, quizás él también habría coincidido con que la soledad se estaba llevando la poca cordura que le quedaba —“Si es que alguna vez ha tenido alguna” habría dicho alguien una vez si es que se conversara sobre esas cosas—.

Sin embargo no estaba menos enamorado y no tenía ganas de pensarlo ni un poco, porque estaban, le miraban y, a veces, le temían.

Así que les dejaba hacer como les placiera, les permitía usarlo como les conviniera, les alentaba y les seguiría admitiendo si es que así se mantenían a su lado por toda su no-existencia. Les admitía y, _oh_ , lo bien que sentía, lo lejos que les autorizaba adentrarse, lo mucho que parecían susurrar un “te amo” en el medio de su blasfemia.

Les dejaba y ellas se dejaban. Y cuántas cosas no pasaban en su escondrijo que, bendito fuera, estaba tan lleno de sombras. Tan oscuro. Tan frío. Tan de _ellos_.

De entre todas las cosas que se sabían y no se dirían sobre Pitch era que estaba locamente enamorado, si es que esa era la palabra correcta, y que nunca nadie debía acercarse a las sombras que parecían _distintas_. Que si veían una pesadilla andando por ahí que tuviera un brillo _especial_ era mejor hacer como si no la hubieran visto.

De entre todo lo que se sabía, era un acuerdo tácito no hablar sobre lo solo y enamorado que estaba Pitch. Tan enamorado de sus adoradas pesadillas y sombras.

(Y que sobre todo, no se acercaran a las pesadillas que tomaran forma de caballo. De entre las cosas que se sabían y no se decían, era que eran de sus favoritas).

 

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED!  
> Podría decir mucho sobre esto, pero es de esas cosas sobre las que no se habla.  
> Muchas gracias por leer se aprecian sus comentarios.


End file.
